


Horn Knee!

by Baron_Barkonnen



Series: Swing My Way Into Your Heart [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: At least they try, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Maledom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baron_Barkonnen/pseuds/Baron_Barkonnen
Summary: Peter hasn't been... intimate with MJ in a while, and she can't take it anymore. She resorts to desperate measures to get him in bed to get some well deserved love-making. And also get some emotional support too. That's always nice.Ties in with Baby Blues, taking place somewhere around Ch. 6. It can be read as a stand alone, but some things might not make too much sense out of context.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Swing My Way Into Your Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690324
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Horn Knee!

MJ sighed, rubbing her thighs together in annoyance. It had been a few days since they came home from their first ultrasound appointment. But most importantly, it had been a few _weeks_ since Peter had… touched her. She didn’t know why he’d been ignoring her obvious advances over the past couple weeks. But it annoyed the hell out of her.

She grumbled to herself, trying to focus on her English homework… but the annoying aching _need_ between her thighs wouldn’t go the fuck away!

Huffing in frustration, she slammed her textbook closed, looking for Peter’s stupid trumpet he still had from his time in marching band. Apparently it had been his grandfather’s or something, but that hardly mattered now. It was her only salvation. The only thing that could possibly sway him was a… she couldn’t even think of it, she just had to bite the bullet and do it.

She carefully removed the vintage brass instrument from its case, Peter turning away from his desk to look at her with mild confusion.

“What are you doing with my trumpet, Em?”

With a baleful expression, MJ set the trumpet horn side down on her knee.

“Peter, what am I?” MJ asked, her teeth grinding slightly.

“Uh… angry?” Peter replied. A shot in the dark.

MJ literally growled at him. “ _Yes_ I guess that is accurate, but not quite what I’m going for.”

“Uh… I have no idea then…” Peter said, giving her a ‘please don’t hurt me’ look with his eyes.

“I’ve never been more disappointed in you, Peter,” MJ scowled. She angrily shook the trumpet. “Horn!”

Then she aggressively pointed at the knee it was currently resting on. “Knee!”

“What?” Peter asked, still just as perplexed and still almost scared for his life.

“Peter! Horn, knee! Horn, knee, Peter! I. Am. _Horny!_ ” MJ angrily growled.

“Oh!” Peter said, then had the audacity to laugh. “Oh, now I get it!”

“Great! You get my dumb pun! Now why don’t you ever do anything about it!” She calmed down suddenly, looking more sad than anything. “Why… why don’t you touch me anymore, Peter?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Uh.. I would. Trust me, I’ve wanted to for weeks-”

“Then why haven’t you!?” MJ practically shouted.

“ I don’t know if it’s safe… with my strength and all.” Peter said after a second.

“Oh…” MJ sighed, suddenly feeling very guilty for getting so frustrated. “Peter, you’ve never once hurt me-”

“That’s not true!” He cut her off. “Remember your bruised hip?”

Peter had still felt guilty about that, even though it happened before MJ even knew she was pregnant.

“Tiger, all you did was grip my hips a little too hard. I didn’t even notice it until the morning after,” she soothed. “It wasn’t a big deal, baby.”

“It was to me!” Peter countered, “I hurt you, even if you say it wasn’t that bad… I still did…” He sighed, “What if I hurt our baby?”

“Oh, Peter, it’s fine… we just have to be a little more careful, that’s all. Here,” she pulled out her phone, dialing Dr. Cho’s number. “Don’t just take my word for it, tiger.”

MJ switched it to speakerphone, and Dr. Cho answered fairly quickly.

“Hello, Michelle? Do you need something?”

“Yes,” MJ replied. “I need to know if its safe for Peter and I too keep having sex.”

A choking sputtering sound came from the other end of line. “Sorry, wrong time to take a sip of tea.” Dr. Cho said after a beat. “In any case, I don’t see any reason for it to not be. Is Peter worried about his strength? Tell him it should be fine as long as you’re both relatively careful. If you feel any unusual pain or anything, stop immediately. But otherwise, you should be fine.”

MJ bit her lip. “Um… we like to be a bit… rough. Is that a problem?”

Another beat. “I don’t think so. Just don’t go any harder than you usually do and you should be fine.”

“Thank you so much, Dr. Cho. Sorry for calling you out of the blue,” MJ replied.

“Oh, you’re fine. Call me any time you have questions.”

MJ hung up. “See, we’re fine.”

Peter sighed, still unsure. “I don’t know, Em…”

The projected sexual frustration coming from MJ was so thick it could be cut with a knife. “Peter. I am not playing with you. I need it I. _Need_. It.”

“Oh, you need it huh?” Peter said with a mischievous smirk. “Well, tell me how much you, and you might just get it.”

MJ’s eyes narrowed. Oh, that was his game, was it? “You aren’t doing this to me right now, are you? Please tell me this isn’t the game you wanna play?”

“Game?” His voice dripped with false sincerity and innocence. “Why, whatever do you mean?”

Dammit. That tears it. Gloves. Off. “Come on, tiger… are you really gonna…” She sighed as she slowly, sensually unbuttoned her button-up. “Make. Me. Beg?” She said, undoing a button with each word. 

She shimmied her shoulders out of her plaid shirt, pressing her breasts together, but keeping them mostly covered. “I know you want me, tiger. Come and get me…” 

With that last sentence she dropped the shirt just a smidge, her areolas barely peeking out from the soft cotton. Peter’s mouth went dry, and he had trouble taking full breaths. Oh, she was good. Very good. But he would not be swayed.

He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. “Oh, Em. Do you really think so little of me? You’ll have to do better than that.” An impish light danced in his eyes. “Tell me how much you really want it, baby...” The words came out with a low rumbling growl and such a smouldering look that MJ thought she might melt then and there. Fuck it. He won.

“Please, tiger…” She wiggled her hips out of her pj bottoms, casually kicking them across the floor. 

Hips swaying, she sauntered over to him. Her shirt was totally unbuttoned by now, though she pulled it close to her body in such a way that her perky nipples _just barely_ peeked out from it. She straddled his lap, grinding her pelvis against a very, very pronounced bulge in his pants.

“I need it baby… So very… very much… I need you…” She grabbed his hand and guided it through the elastic waistband of her panties. “Feel how much I want you, tiger…”

Peter struggled _hard_ to not squeak as his fingers grazed her folds. Fuck, she really was desperate. Her panties were totally soaked through, her slit practically _dripping_ with anticipation. His rice paper thin resolve just flew out the window.

“Okay baby… lay down on the bed,” He said huskily as he dragged the pad of his middle finger along her dripping need, just barely grazing a very _very_ sensitive bud.

MJ’s back arched, and she let out a single high pitched squeak, just from that barest contact alone. “Just a little bit more baby…”

Peter withdrew his hand, ignoring her plaintive whine. “No. Bed.”

With a huff, MJ unstraddled herself from his hips and lounged on Peter’s bed. “Come on, tiger, don’t leave me hangin’...” And with that she slowly spread her legs, inviting her lover to _finally_ ravish her…

“Alright, baby… you’ve been good…” Peter whispered as he stripped out of his oversized t-shirt and pajama bottoms and finally got in bed with her. He gently kissed her lips, lightly nipping at her lower lip, before peppering kisses down her neck. His lips kissed a path down between her breasts. He looked up questioningly, and she gave him a light nod.

“They’re not so sore, just be a little gentle, tiger.”

MJ arched her back as Peter very gently kneaded her breasts while he lightly pulled at her nipples with his lips. It didn’t hurt, surprisingly. Her chest had been so sore lately that oddly enough, a light massage felt really, _really_ good.

He continued his journey down her body, stopping at her somewhat pronounced belly. He kissed just below her navel, then pressed his ear to her belly. Their baby’s no longer sounded like a rapid buzz. Now it had a distinct _thump-thump_ of a working heart, just very very fast. Peter stayed there a while, content to listen to the life growing in his lover’s womb… 

“Peter, I love that you love our baby, but this is _not_ the time to be all cute,” MJ whined.

With an annoying smirk he kissed her belly one last time. Then he continued south, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulling them off MJ’s body. “Oh, someone’s very excited indeed…” Peter said huskily as he brought his face down to hover just above MJ’s pelvis.

He took a deep breath through his nose, smelling her want, then exhaled out his mouth. MJ squealed as the hot air flowed along her folds. 

“Please,” she begged, “Please, I can’t take it anymore!”

With a devilish smile, Peter ran his tongue along her folds, delighting in the mewls MJ made. He prodded her opening with the tip of his tongue, before finally swirling it around her aching bud. 

MJ arched her back, gasping in pleasure. “ _Oo~ooh…._ Oh don’t… don’t stop, tiger. Please… _Please…”_

He didn’t, instead he gave her more. His fingers explored her sopping folds, pressing their way into her. The pads of his fingers ran along the roof of her, until his practiced digits found _that_ spot. He made slow, sensual ‘come-hither’ motions against the most sensitive part of her inner walls, and that really set MJ off. 

She clamped her hands over her mouth in a vain attempt to muffle her orgasmic screams. Her back arched again as her body tensed, so close to release. For once, Peter didn’t tease her. If anything he went harder, stroking her inner walls faster, suckling on her clit harder, until MJ finally saw stars.

MJ shuttered and twitched, her very being dancing along the stratosphere as she _finally_ got a true release. Sure, when Peter wasn’t around, busy Spider-manning, she’d regularly get off to porn and her own fingers but… this was so, _so_ much more fulfilling.

Eventually her soul came back to her body and she realized Peter was planting kisses along her neck, giggling like a schoolkid.

“P-proud of yourself, huh tiger?”

Still giggling, he answered, “Maybe a little…” He kissed her neck earnestly. “Hey, I have an idea. How about you ride me this time. That way I’ll have a little more… peace of mind.”

Still panting, MJ nodded, “I can… get behind that… Whew, give me a sec though.”

Peter busied himself by showering her body with light little kisses… Following the curve of her neck and shoulders, down to the swell of her breasts, along her round tummy, and exploring her inner thighs.

“Having fun?” MJ sighed.

“Yeah, a little bit,” Peter nodded in reply.

MJ huffed, running a hand through her hair, mostly to get it out of her face. “Okay then, lay down, my tiger…”

With one last smouldering kiss so very near her slit, Peter rolled over to the side of the bed, as MJ rolled so she was now straddling his hips. Aggravatingly, he still had his boxer-briefs on. She ground her pelvis against his clothed bulge, delighting in the huffed panting coming from him now. “Oh, shoe is on the other foot now, right my tiger? Now I can make _you_ beg for me…”

MJ ground her sopping folds against the material of Peter’s underwear, soaking it in her arousal… before raising her hips up until she was barely crazing his tented boxers.

“Oh, Em… baby, don’t do this to me… Not now…” It was Peter’s turn to whine and beg.

MJ purred, “Luckily for you, I don’t feel like being patient. All I want is…” She ground her body along the bulge of his shaft, “An apology…”

Peter hissed through his teeth, “I’m sorry I missed your signals, I’m sorry I let us go this long without doing this, I’m sorry I make you beg for me…” He whined his rapid-fire apology.

Oh, it was so cute MJ almost felt a little guilty, “It’s okay tiger,” she pulled his boxers down to his thighs, where Peter did the rest and kicked them off his legs. 

MJ leaned forward, angling herself just right, lowering her hips until the head of his cock pressed incessantly against her folds. “I _like_ it when you tease me…” She purred as she sank down, taking him almost fully in one go. She shivered at the sensation of fullness. “I just don’t like goin’ so long without this…”

Peter gasped like a fish out of water as MJ rocked her hips. “F-fuck… MJ…” He couldn’t even form coherent sentences as the sensation of her walls gripping his shaft so deliciously fried his nervous system.

She was so tight, but yielding at the same time. Her walls were so slick that they seemed to glide along him like silk. “Oh fuck… Em… I’m-”

MJ squealed as she found the angle where his cock stroked along her spot with every single movement. “I’m… fuck I’m almost there too baby… Let go… cum with me…” She sighed as she picked up her pace.

Peter grabbed her hips to help MJ bounce, as he thrust up to meet her movements. His hands shifted to her rear, roughly grabbing her as he reached his peak. He groaned wordlessly as he exploded into her tunnel, and then it was his turn to see stars.

He had just enough presence of mind to catch his lover as she went limp on top of him. He helped her gently lay on top of him, and together they lay, basking in each other’s afterglow...

* * *

A little bit later, after MJ went to the bathroom and Peter sorted out their… messy bed, they lay with each other, comfortably snuggled in each other’s arms.

“Peter,” MJ asked, sounding just a little bit too melancholy to have just been so amazingly made love to, “Um… D-do think… am I getting…”

Unable to articulate it, she instead brought his hand to rest on her hips, pressing his fingers into the barest hint of love handles.

“Oh,” Peter replied, eyes going wide. “No, baby. Em. I know you’re worried about how you’re looking lately, but trust me, you have nothing to worry about.”

MJ didn’t look convinced. “Are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

Peter sighed, cupping her cheek and brushing an errant lock away from her face. “MJ. You are _perfect_. The changes your body is going through are to make a happy, healthy baby. And I don’t think that could be anything but beautiful…” He winced, “Okay, I mean, like. The morning sickness, the cravings and like, fatigue and stuff, I know they’re annoying-”

MJ laughed, kissing the blush forming on his cheeks, “No, it’s okay. I know what you mean…” She nuzzled against his neck. “Thank’s tiger… I love you” she whispered as she slowly started to drift off.

He kissed her forehead, “I love you too, Em.” He murmured back as he too began to sink into a deep, dreamless sleep...


End file.
